


Summon You to Me

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Everyone Loves Stiles, Feral Peter, Jealous Peter, M/M, Possessive Peter, Spark Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell backfires on Stiles to make all were-wolves want to mate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summon You to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by:
> 
> Insomniac2010 who said 'Stiles does a spell that inadvertently makes him basically werewolf nip and Peter gets super possessive and feral in response to seeing other werewolves attracted to him'
> 
> Sorry it's not as long as it could have been :(

Stiles stretches, nearly purring.

It's weird, he thinks to himself, he doesn't remember Derek's apartment every being this comfortable, but he's 21, and they'd just finished battling some sea demon and Peter had suggested they rest the night.

Peter's claws nip into his hips, and Stiles moans

'Not with a house full of wolves,' he chuckles, turning and cuddling into the hot body.

Of someone who is _not_ his mate.

Stiles leaps up, staring in absolute horror at the shirtless Derek, whose eyes are faintly glowing red 'Derek?' He whispers, 'where the hell is Peter? What are you doing?!' He can practically his heartbeat thudding in his ears, and Derek just reaches for Stiles' wrist and yanks him back onto the bed.

'Mine,' Derek growls lovingly into his neck, mouthing wetly over Stiles' collar 'you're mine, Stiles. My mate. Mine to breed- mine-'

And okay! Derek's hard-on is joining a list of things Stiles should never have to feel in his whole life. He makes a run for the door, closing it behind him, and waving his hand over the doorknob so it falls off. There. That should buy him some time.

He races downstairs, and bumps into Scott, who's carrying a glass of orange juice. 'Oh, thank god, Scotty,' Stiles breathes 'I think something's up with Derek. Maybe the sea demons got him? We need to do some research, gather the pack-'

'Stiles, relax,' Scott says soothingly 'sit down, here, drink this,' Stiles sinks into the sofa, and Scott preens as his future mate listens to his alpha. He sips the orange juice, and starts massaging Stiles' shoulders 'so what was Derek doing?'

'I don't even know, dude,' he rubs his face harshly 'I mean like his eyes were all glowing red, and I broke the door handle to keep him here, and he got into my room and was touching me-' he shuddered 'all sorts of wrong, right there- woah fuck-' Stiles shudders as Scott's nails dig into the base of Stiles' neck, his body thrumming with pleasure 'jesus- Scotty-' his hips buck upwards, eyes half closed and blissed out 'what the... _ooohhh.'_ He's practically writhing and that's when Peter and Lydia show up.

Peter smashes Scott through the window, glass shattering everywhere, before running to Stiles, growling. 'What the hell was that?!' He roars, and Stiles grips Peter, shaking

'I think something's effecting them- Derek too-'

The door upstairs snaps apart with a loud crack, and Derek is suddenly downstairs, nostrils flaring, eyes fixed on Stiles. 'Mate,' he whispers, leaping at Stiles, and pinning him to the sofa and scenting his neck.

Peter roars, half wolfing out and lashing his claws across Derek's face.

Derek growls, shifting in return, and the two are battling whilst Lydia shrieks. 'What the hell is going on, Stiles?'

'I don't know! I don't know, I woke up and it was like this-'

'Stilinski,' Jackson's moan is deep and sexy, and the two whirl to see the were-wolf at the door.

'Oh what the hell?' Stiles manages, and Lydia's eyes glint with an idea.

'Say that you'll mate with the first one to find you something. Something rare.'

'What?'

'Stiles, they're all desperate to mate you. Get them out of here, we need time to think-'

Stiles stands on the sofa, and whistles sharply 'Okay, listen up! I am going to mate with the first one of you to go out and find me a...a....green, three-legged, family credenza!' There's silence for a moment, and Stiles feels the rush of embarrassment rise up his cheeks, but then Jackson runs out the door, Scott follows, fully shifted, followed by Derek. Stiles starts setting up magic protection insanely, wolfs-bane infused magic, and sighs in relief.

'I wouldn't relax quite yet, Stiles,' Lydia swallows 'I think something's up with Peter...'

Peter's half wolfed out, but his eyes are purple.

Fucking purple.

'He's gone feral.' Stiles whispered, nearly falling to his knees 'at least temporarily. He's...' he swallowed 'gone wild, at the thought of the others taking me, I...' he takes a step forward and Peter growls. 'Hey, Peter,' he whispers, cupping his mate's face, 'hey, it's me,' he presses a kiss into the fur on Peter's neck, nuzzling softly. As soon as Peter recognises him, Peter grabs hold of him, holding him bridal style, and just stands there.

Lydia sighs 'we need to some research, Stiles. Now.'

That's a lot easier said than done, of course.

Peter won't let Stiles sit anywhere that isn't his lap, and keeps unzipping Stiles' jeans, trying to pleasure his mate, and Stiles bats his hand away, blushing profusely as Lydia doesn't even look away. They find it, soon enough. It wasn't a curse cast by the sea demons, it was a ward Stiles had put up- or at least thought he had. To attract the sea demons to the surface, when in actuality, he had turned himself into catnip...for wolves.

'Well how do we reverse it?' Lydia asks, flicking her hair over her shoulder, and Peter sinks his teeth into Stiles' neck, nosing him happily. Stiles swallows

'I have to hand feed them an antidote.' He stands up, and Peter growls, hoisting him into his arms and Stiles sighs

'I'll make the potion. You get some chains and lure them back here.'

'Aren't they still out looking for that thing?'

'Please, if the cat in the hat couldn't find it, they sure as hell aren't going too.'

...

...

...

When Stiles comes downstairs, holding a jar full of the slimy looking antidote, Jackson, Scott and Derek are all chained to opposite sides of the room, all snarling and roaring at each other, but then puffing up their chests when Stiles arrives. Lydia is worrying her bottom lip, looking a bit anxious.

'I'm not sure how long these'll hold.' She admitted 'how long will that medicine take to cure them?'

'A few minutes.' Stiles whispers 'now, Peter's not going to let me get close to them, so we'll have to chain him up too. I'm gonna...distract him, can you clip it onto him from behind?'

'If I get mauled, I won't be very happy, Stiles.'

'Duly noted.' He hops onto the ground, and grips Peter's face, kissing him hard. Peter whines into his mouth, arms sliding around Stiles' waist, teeth and tongue and moaning and Stiles presses his erection into his alpha. 'For you,' he whispers, and Peter whimpers desperately 'only you.'

'Got him.' Lydia says, and the two jump back. Peter growls yanking at the chains hard, and Stiles fumbles with the jar.

'Okay, let's do this.' He goes to Scott first, coaxes him into taking a spoonful, and then Jackson

'Stiles,' comes a voice, and Stiles cries out in relief. It's Peter. Back to human, looking exhausted 'Stiles,' Stiles rushes to him, and presses kisses onto his face

'I'm here. Are you okay? Are you hungry?'

Peter smiles, nipping at Stiles' collar bones 'you're here. You're mine. I think my wolf is dying of exhaustion.'

'Rest, you need to rest,' he cards his fingers through Peter's hair when suddenly Stiles is yanked backwards.

Derek's free and growling possessively into his hair.

'Help! A little help!' Stiles yelps, kicking out his legs, but Scott's a little dazed, only just coming into himself, and Jackson's still out.

Peter yanks against the chains, and Lydia rushes to help him.

Derek's dragging Stiles towards the broken window. 'Gonna claim you, little spark. In the woods. Make you cum. Gonna _breed_ you.' Stiles squirms, grabbing the jar as he's hauled outside. Peter leaps out in front of them, and Derek growls, hovering his teeth over Stiles' throat. 'Come closer and I'll bite. He's mine, Peter. He's mine.'

'What the hell is happening?' Scott calls

Peter doesn't move. 'You can't claim him, Derek. He's already been claimed.'

'Mine. My mate.' Derek pouts, not understanding and Stiles can't help but think its kind of adorable. Peter glares at Stiles who shrugs a little.

Peter watches as Stiles takes a mouthful of the potion, grabs Derek's chin and-

Peter vomits, and Scott looks away.

Jackson groans 'what is this now?'

Stiles watches as Derek swallows, and is dropped unceremoniously on the ground. Peter rushes to him, kissing him instantly and Stiles whines at the taste of sick but lets Peter reclaim him.

...

...

...

'Stiles,' Scott sighs 'you need to be more careful with these spells, okay? It could've been really dangerous,' he pats Stiles' shoulder 'but you're okay, aren't you? Not hurt?'

'Only emotionally scarred for life,' Stiles teases, and Scott rolls his eyes and leaves. Jackson just nods awkwardly and Stiles half smiles.

Derek approaches him more slowly 'I'm so sorry, Stiles. Jesus...I...I don't even- I'm just really sorry.'

Stiles smiled 'it's my fault, Derek. You didn't do anything, it's okay.' He reaches upwards to hug the wolf, but then Peter is there, and Derek waves them off.

Stiles looks up at Peter and smiles apologetically. Peter licks Stiles' cheek

'Are you trying to kill me?' The old man rumbles, and Stiles sinks to his knees, nosing Peter's hardening cock.

'Cum all over me. Claim me.' He pleads, and Peter runs his fingers through Stiles' hair in anticipation.

...

...

...

'Pe'er,' Stiles gabbles through a chocolate bar, and hoists himself onto Peter's lap 'will you take me to the park?'

Peter kisses the little boy's temple 'I don't see why not. But not now, it's raining.'

Stiles pouts, turning away 'I don't mind!'

'You'll catch a cold. And you'll sneeze all day long.'

Stiles sighs, sounding very put out, but cuddles into Peter's chest 'then can we play Jenga?'

'I don't see why not.'

Stiles beams at him, and Peter smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> In the crowd the music's loud and I will find you...
> 
> comment and prompt beautiful people


End file.
